For electroplating treatment, for example, the electroplating of gravure printing cylinders, there are basically two possible ways of transmitting current to the cylinder introduced into the electroplating plant; namely, on the one hand, to the end face of the cylinder body and, on the other hand, through the spindle ends of the cylinder. In the case of current transmission to the spindle end, which is of primary concern here, collet chuck systems are generally used; in which case, adequately large contact transmission areas and a high contact pressure must be ensured because of the high current densities required.
In an electroplating plant for the purpose in question, a number of cylinder types usually have to be processed. The problem then recurs that, when different spindle ends exist, it is not possible for all the cylinders in a printing works to be clamped in the same collet chuck. In the subsequent electroplating processing of cylinders having different spindle ends, it is, therefore, necessary to have available different collet chucks for manual interchange.